Salah Kaprah
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: Author insap karena bulan puasa! Oneshot drabble ttg salah kaprah pembatal puasa dengan karakter es21 sebagai contohnya dengan sedikit humor garing. No yaoi! XD. Rnr plis. Happy puasa. XD


**Gyahahaha. Untuk memperingati bulan puasa yang jatuh tepat pada bulan lahir saya, saya akan publish fic yang bertema puasa. Jeng jeng. :D. Ini tentang pembenaran salah kaprah. Kalau agak meragukan, mohon dicari di internet aja. :D**

**Insaf insaf. Slave hiatus sampe bulan puasa kelar. Kekekekekek. -plak-**

**Mungkin ini aneh ya fic religius nyempil di antara fic bejat. Ckckckck. Ya muun dimaklumi. Hehe. Mari kita bayangkan karakter Eyeshield 21 yang cowok pake baju koko, peci dan sarung, yang cewek pake kerudung, baju gamis dan cadar. -ngakak dengan nista-**

Kurita : Peci, koko sama sarung harus super besar.

Haha bersaudara : gak jadi berandalan. Tampang berubah alim meski jalannya masih pada ngangkang

Sena : tambah unyu. XD

Monta : Mirip monyet dikarungin. Hehe.

Mamori + Karin: tentu tambah cantik. Eh tunggu, mukanya kagak keliatan ye karena pake cadar.

Kakei + Mizu : Beli sarung super panjang. Ya iyalah. Secara tinggi gitu. Mau ngatung?

Akaba : insap dulu ngecet rambutnya jadi item. Meski bola matanya gak bisa dicet. Pake peci. Mirip ustad rock n roll.

Koutarou : pake koko warna ngejreng. Dengan peci di kepala, sisirnya nangis karena gak dipake.

Agon : ini mustahil.

Hiruma : ini lebih mustahil. Kagak banget.

**Hm. Drabble. Oneshot. OOC. Rate T aja ah. Religius. Abal. No yaoi. Cuma friendship. Swear. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer : kalo saya yang bikin, bakal lebih mengarah ke PWP -digampar-. Bukan bukan. Eyeshield 21 tuh punya Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata. **

**Happy reading dan selamar menunaikan ibadah puasa. **

**O o o o o o O**

**1. Mandi Besar**

Di saat pagi buta, tepatnya jam satu pagi, Koutarou duduk di ranjangnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya erat, menggigil. Giginya bergemeletuk keras dan wajahnya putih pucat. Ia berusaha menghangatkan badannya dengan cara memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Persis pocong keliling.

"Huh? Kau kenapa, Koutarou?"

Akaba yang saat itu sedang menginap di rumah Koutarou, terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik dari kamar Koutarou. Koutarou manyun. Kesal jika saat itu Ia tampak sangat tidak smart di depan sahabatnya. Namun apa mau dikata jika hal itu telah terjadi?

"Gue mimpi... errr... itu lho..."

Wajah Koutarou berubah merah. Tak jadi pocong deh. Akaba yang pada dasarnya memang tidak tanggap, hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung. Apalagi Ia mendapati Koutarou mandi di tengah malam begini. Hiiiyyy... Untung aja gak ditemenin sama kuntilemak.

"Apa itu?"

"Akabaka gak tanggeeppp! Gak smart!"

Koutarou melempar handuknya ke wajah Akaba. _Strike_ kena! Yey! Dengan sok pintar, Koutarou menceritakan mimpi yahudnya malam itu. Mimpi pacaran sama Lady Gagap! Wow. Siapa yang gak ngiler kalau mimpi cewek seksi macam itu. Apalagi yang di video clipnya, Poker Pes. Hehe.

Dan yang gawat, Koutarou kecolongan mimpi 'basah' di saat bulan puasa seperti itu. Dengan niat smart mau puasa di hari pertama, Koutarou rela-rela mandi agar Ia bisa ikut sahur bersama. Akaba yang mendengar cerita Koutarou bak didongengi. Kepalanya nunduk-nunduk menahan kantuknya. Gara-gara Koutarou, Ia harus terbangun begitu saja. Merasa diacuhkan saat cerita, Koutarou melempar bantalnya ke wajah Akaba. Dan kena!

"Apa, Koutarou?"

"Lu denger cerita gue gak sih? Sialan lu!"

"Hm... Yang kutahu sahur itu tidak wajib dalam keadaan suci kok. Kamu bisa saja sahur jam 3 dan mandi besar jam 4 sebelum imsak. Fuh. Aku mau tidur. Selamat malam, Koutarou. Bangunkan aku saat sahur nanti."

Akaba menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan tertidur damai. Berbeda dengan Koutarou yang masih berhasyim-hasyim ria gara-gara kedinginan. Tau gini, tadi gak usah mandi deh.

**2. Berdarah**

Kita lari dari Akaba dan Koutarou menuju Kakei dan Mizumachi.

Siang hari. Meski puasa, semua anak Kyoshin Poseidon tetap latihan. Meski tidak keras tentunya. Dan tumben-tumbenan si biang onar Mizumachi tidak memberi ide gila seperti lari keliling lapangan sekolah 100 kali, atau latihan block 100 kali. Dia insaf kali ya?

BRUKK

Kakei menoleh saat Mizumachi berteriak histeris. Entah ada yang aneh di otaknya si Mizumachi itu. Dewa laut yang biasa kena air kini kering kerontang. Jadi otaknya ikut kering kali ye. Tatapan Kakei beralih dari wajah Mizumachi yang monyong-monyong sambil nangis ke arah lututnya.

"Kakeeeiiiii! Nhaaaaa! Lututku berdarah gara-gara jatuuhh! Aku batal dong puasanya. Huhuhuhu... Padahal udah tinggal empat jam lagi..."

Kakei menghela nafas pelan. Ia berjongkok di depan Mizumachi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ a.k.a melas. Sudut bibir Kakei sedikit terangkat melihat sahabatnya aneh seperti biasa.

"Mizumachi, ini bukan lagi sholat. Kalau berdarah karena luka, itu tidak membatalkan. Lagipula kamu bukan perempuan kan, berdarah batal? Oh ya, airmatamu tidak boleh tertelan, ok?"

Mizumachi bengong. Tatapan _puppy eyes_-nya berubah menjadi tatapan heran. Jadi seharusnya tidak batal tho, kalo laki-laki berdarah. Bencong berdarah aja gak batal. Hehe.

**3. Puasa Ular**

Mari tinggalkan Kakei dan Mizumachi dan beralih ke Agon dan Unsui.

Pagi hari. Masih jam 9. Semua masih segar bugar meski puasa. Ntar kalo udah jam tigaan, baru deh mulai ngayal makanan. Ckckck.

Langkah Unsui berhenti saat mata melihat sesosok orang yang amat Ia kenal tertidur di ruang klub american football. Ya, itulah dirinya. Eh salah, meski sama namun tak sama *?*. Dia Agon. Adik kembar kesayangannya nampak menikmati tidur paginya *?*.

Unsui angkat bahu perlahan dan melanjukan langkahnya menuju ruang meditasi. Agon tidur? Tidak aneh meski ini masih pagi. Unsui tentu puasa. Namun aneh seorang buddha botak bisa puasa. Halah. Mari hilangkan saja keganjalan itu demi melanjutkan fic ini. Hehe.

Sore hari jam empat. Unsui melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang klub untuk beberes peralatan amefutonya. Langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok yang Ia kenal (lagi). Dan (lagi-lagi) orang itu sedang tidur.

Sebenarnya Agon itu udah bangun terus tidur lagi kayak Mbah Surup atau terus tidur dari jam sembilan pagi sampai jam empat sore tanpa bangun-bangun kayak kebo? Saat Unsui bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tepat Agon terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hooaaaahhh!"

"Agon, kamu bangun-tidur atau tidur terus daritadi?"

Agon yang masih setengah hidup, hanya bengong-bengong kayak ikan gabus bengong ditanya seperti itu. Dengan malas, Agon menjawab, "Haa! Gue tidur dari pagi, Unko-chan!"

Unsui mengelus dada. Berusaha bersabar menghadapi kembarannya yang memiliki sifat tidak kembar dengannya. Dengan bijak, Unsui menjelaskan jika puasa itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk bermalas-malasan.

Dengan benar-benar malas, Agon berujar, "Katanya tidur itu ibadah!"

"Tapi tidak untuk bermalas-malasan hingga tidur dari pagi sampai sore tanpa melakukan aktivitas."

"Toh gue gak puasa!"

Agon melengos meninggalkan Unsui yang tambah mengelus dada. Adikku ini kapan insafnya sih.

**4. Gosok Gigi**

Mari singkirkan si Agon dan Unsui dan melirik Sena dan Monta.

"Pagi, Sena!"

Sena menoleh dan senyum menemukan sahabatnya masih tetap ceria di hari pertama puasa. Sena mengangguk dan membalas sapaan Monta. Mereka bersama-sama masuk ke dalam sekolah Deimon. Melewati enam jam untuk belajar. Karena bulan puasa, jam pelajaran memang diringankan.

"Hai, Senaa!"

Monta menyapa Sena lagi saat pulang sekolah bertemu di tempat loker sepatu. Sena kaget. Refleks Ia menutupi hidungnya saat hidung mungilnya merasakan ada marabahaya yang datang menyerang. Namun karena takut menyinggung perasaan sahabatnya, Sena memaksakan diri tersenyum dan menurunkan tangannya.

"A-Anu, Monta..."

"Heee?"

"Hiieee! Eto... A-Apa kamu gak gosok gigi siang ini?"

Pelan-pelan, Sena bertanya. Takut menyinggung tentunya. Monta mengingat-ngingat, kemudian nyengir sambil menggeleng. Sena mengelus dada. Pantas saja serasa ada tong sampah di depan congor.

"Kan puasa gak boleh gosok gigi."

"Eh? Bukan kok. Menurut buku yang kubaca, gosok gigi boleh. Asal air atau pasta giginya tidak kamu telan."

Monta mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Namun ide jahil terlintas. Ia menarik tangan Sena dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Memberi 'serangan berbahaya' berupa Ha besar seperti Haha bersaudara. Merasa gas beracun masuk ke dalam hidungnya, Sena pingsan. Monta panik. Sebegitu dasyatnya kah serangannya? Eh, pingsan batal kan ya? Monta malah mikir.

**5. Mencicipi Makanan**

Buang Monta dan Sena terus incer keluarga Taki.

Menjelang buka puasa. Saat-saat yang ditunggu. Semua Ibu pasti sedang memasak untuk keluarga mereka. Begitu juga dengan keluarga Taki.

Karena merasa lapar, frekuensi muter-muter Taki Natsuhiko sangat berkurang drastis. Tidak mengherankan si idiot itu insaf saat bulan puasa. Dan kini Ia sedang duduk manis melihat Ibunya memasak masakan kesukaannya, semur jengkol.

Sang Ibu meletakkan beberapa tetes kuah semur di telapak tangannya dan mencicipinya. Dengan nada sotoy, Taki mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

"Ibu, puasa kan gak boleh masukin apa-apa ke mulut. Batal lhoo! Ahaahaaa!"

Taki muter-muter. Namun karena lemas, akhirnya Ia tepar. Mendengar perkataan anaknya, Ibu Taki mikir juga. Iya ya. Jangan-jangan batal nih. Padahal gak ditelan. Tapi apa batal ya?

Keesokan harinya, Ibu Taki tetap masak. Namun kali ini tidak Ia coba. Sang Ibu berharap agar bumbunya tidak kurang. Semua makanan sudah jadi. Bedug terdengar dan Taki dengan semangat 45 segera ambil piring, nyendok nasi dan lauk dan makan dengan binal.

Namun sedetik. Sepuluh detik. Taki bengong. Kemudian dengan muter-muter secepat tornado, Ia berteriak, "Asiiiinnnn!"

Ternyata eh ternyata. Sang Ibu karena takut bumbunya kurang, memasukkan garam terlalu banyak. Dan karena Ia tak mencicipinya, akhirnya masakannya berubah jadi air laut. Asin.

Selidik punya selidik, setelah membaca artikel dari majalah, ternyata mencicipi itu tidak membatalkan asal tidak masuk tenggorokan. Cukup di ujung lidah dan segera lap ujung lidah lebih baik. Ibu Taki merasa menyesal telah mendengarkan perkataan anaknya yang terkenal idiot itu. Gak lagi-lagi deh. Bukannya buka puasa, malah buka jalan menuju rumah sakit karena darah tinggi.

**6. Mencium Istri**

Tendang Taki dan lihat Karin dan Yamato.

Karin terhenyak saat matanya tak sengaja melihat kedua orangtuanya berciuman padahal sedang bulan puasa. Dengan wajah merah dan gugup, gadis cantik itu segera berlari keluar rumah menuju sekolahnya. Daripada Ia yang batal karena melihat adegan itu.

"Karin, pagi."

Karin menoleh. Yamato melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Karin membalas sapaan Yamato kemudian berjalan bersama menuju ruang klub. Meski puasa, latihan tetap dong.

"E-Eto... Yamato-kun..."

"Hm?"

Sebenarnya pertanyaan tentang kejadian di rumahnya menari-nari di pikiran Karin. Namun harus kemana Ia bertanya? Ustad? Pak Haji? Atau Ki Joko Idiot? Namun orang-orang seperti itu tak ada di Teikoku. Dan tentu saja tidak ada orang idiot yang Karin kenal.

"Anu... Umm.. Kalau perempuan dan laki-laki... Err... Berciuman di saat bulan puasa, batal tidak?"

Alis kiri Yamato terangkat. Tumbenan _Quarterback_ Alexanders ini bertanya hal itu. Untung saja Yamato itu anak rajin yang suka baca Al-Qura'an dan ngaji. Juga rajin sodakoh di masjid (sejak kapaann?).

"Tentu saja. Itu namanya mengumbar nafsu. Siapa gerangan orang itu?"

"Errr... Kedua orangtuaku.."

"... Kalau mereka, tentu tidak membatalkan."

"Lho?"

Tanda tanya besar. Kok orangtua boleh tapi pacaran gak boleh. Eh eh, perhatiin. Orangtua udah nikah. Sah-sah aja gitu lho. Kalo pacaran udah ciuman? Tunggu dulu...

"Tentu. Sepasang suami istri diperbolehkan berciuman asal bisa menjaga nafsu."

"Ohh..."

Mendengar penjelasan Yamato, Karin mengangguk mengerti. Oh jadi kedua orangtuanya melakukan itu karena memang tidak membatalkan puasa, ya. Berarti kalau Karin sudah menikah, boleh dong. Hehe. Jadi intinya, boleh dilakukan asal itu sepasang suami istri sah, dan tidak membuat naik nafsunya. Hmm.

"Karin..."

"Ya?"

"Kalau kita yang begitu gimana?"

"E-Eeehhh? Tidak mauuu!"

**7. Pakai Obat Mata**

Tutup mata ke Yamato dan Karin dan pelototin Haha bersaudara.

Haha bersaudara sedang jongkok di depan supermarket Son Son sambil ngabuburit. Meski mereka bejat, namun mereka masih takut dosa (sejak kapaan?). Saat itu masih tengah hari. Godaan untuk membatalkan puasa sebenarnya banyak. Apalagi mereka sedang berada di depan pintu supermarket. Tinggal masuk, beli minum, tenggak. Eh tapi mereka gak lho.

Tiba-tiba Togano yang sedang membaca komik, membuka kacamatanya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan punggung tangan. Matanya gatal dan perih. Mungkin karena terlalu lama melototin komik di tempat remang-remang kali ya?

"Haa? Mata lu kenape?"

Juumonji memerhatikan mata Togano sambil nunjuk. Matanya mirip orang yang abis kena kebakaran besar dan menangisi nasibnya, merah banget.

"Haaa? Pake obat mata nih. Gue punya."

Kuroki melempar obat matanya ke Togano dan sukses ditangkap olehnya. Juumonji _sweatdrop_. Sejak kapan Kuroki ngantongin obat mata kemana-mana?

"Lah? Tapi kan batal masukin sesuatu ke dalem lubang."

"Lubang apaan. Emangnya obat sembelit. Make obat mata tuh kagak nape-nape kali. Gue pernah baca di internet gitu."

Togano ngangguk paham. Tumben Kuroki pinter. Alim lagi sampe-sampe baca tentang gitu di internet. Biasanya juga piiip yang dibuka. Ckckck.

**8. Ngabuburit**

Kurita menunggu azan magrib dengan cemas. Padahal saat itu baru jam setengah lima sore. Berulang kali Ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding ruang klubnya. Perutnya sudah berulang kali bernyanyi keroncong bass meminta diisi.

"Cih! Gendut sialan! Bunyi perutmu berisik!"

Kurita melirik Hiruma yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Namun ada yang aneh. Yap. Hiruma sedang mengunyah permen karet tanpa gula kesukaannya. Lah, bukannya ini bulan puasa dan Hiruma sudah cukup umur untuk puasa? Emang anak TK?

"Hiruma, kamu gak puasa?"

"Cih! Gue puasa tau! Ini gue lagi ngabuburit!"

"Ngabuburit sambil makan permen karet?"

Baru denger. Ada gitu ngabuburit sambil makan permen karet? Ada. Tuh si iblis serba runcing yang memang sama sekali paling anti dengan religius. Namun karena Kurita sedang lapar-laparnya, akal sehatnya jatuh ke perut. Eh maksud author, jatuh ke alam lain.

"Yep! Dan yang paling enak ngabuburit sambil ngemil kacang! Nih mau, gendut?"

Hiruma melempar sekantung plastik berisi kacang kulit cap tiga iblis. Dengan semangat funnuraba, Kurita membuka bungkusnya dan ngemil kacang di samping Hiruma. Tak sadar sang iblis menyeringai lebar. Yes, dapat satu korban. Besok harus dapat tiga! Dasar iblis! Katanya setan-setan dikerangkeng. Mane buktinya. Ada satu iblis berbahaya berkedok wujud manusia sedang membahayakan umat! Anak baik, _dont try this at home!_

**O o o o o o O**

**Yes! Jadi juga! Yay! Yay!**

**Gaje ya? Huhuhu. Yang terakhir, muhun jangan ditiru. Ini sangat salah. **

Hiru : Author gendeng bikin fic stres!

Aru : bodo ah. Sekalian mau ngucapin met puasa bagi yang menjalani. Ingat ketujuh salah kaprah saat puasa itu yaa!

Monta : Tapi yang ke delapan dilarang keras Max! Itu bukan salah kaprah!

Hiru : Kerenan gue!

**Minggirin semua pengganggu di atas. Meski entah otak gaje mana yang bikin keenam jadi ada **_**fluff**_**nya. Ampun deh. Gara-gara pengaruh mama. Huhu.**

**Review plis. :D**


End file.
